


I Look So Damn Good On Ya

by senioritastyles



Series: Lynn's Fics [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom Luke, Dom Michael, Face-Fucking, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Size Difference, Sub Ashton, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: Michael hums, seeming to contemplate his options and Ashton never once stops either of his hands. "We should probably tell Calum that his slut is acting up." Michael decides, tilting his head to the side as Ashton's jaw unhinges and his eyes widen at the possibility."No, no please don't tell Calum." Ashton begs breathlessly, the redness on his chest creeping up toward his face as his long fingers drive deeper into himself."What would have us do then, little one?" Luke asks, biting his lip as he looks at Ashton's fully exposed body.Or: Michael and Luke take care of Ashton's needs while Calum is gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [social_reject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/social_reject/gifts).



> (title is from Ain't My Fault by Zara Larsson)

"Well, would you look at what we have here Lukey boy?" Michael purrs, stepping into Ashton's bedroom. 

 

"I'm not surprised he's acting like a little slut, he's been desperate ever since Calum left." Luke smirks, watching Ashton's cheeks blush a pretty rosy pink. 

 

Ashton can't even say anything, his voice lost even as he continues to touch himself, laying on his side facing the doorway Luke and Michael are still mostly standing in. He's got a hand around his dick and two fingers in his ass, moving them quickly enough that it'll get him off but slowly enough that he won't be busting in ten seconds. His chest is flushed red as Michael and Luke watch him closely, making no move to aid him or stop him even though he's directly disobeying Calum's rules by making himself come—or trying to anyway. 

 

"What do you think we should do, Mikey?" Luke wonders, his voice taunting and condescending, almost like an older sibling who's caught his younger sibling doing something bad. 

 

Michael hums, seeming to contemplate his options and Ashton never once stops either of his hands. "We should probably tell Calum that his slut is acting up." Michael decides, tilting his head to the side as Ashton's jaw unhinges and his eyes widen at the possibility. 

 

"No, no please don't tell Calum." Ashton begs breathlessly, the redness on his chest creeping up toward his face as his long fingers drive deeper into himself. 

 

"What would have us do then, little one?" Luke asks, biting his lip as he looks at Ashton's fully exposed body. 

 

Ashton's hands slow down for the first time since the other two walked in, his chest still rising and falling rapidly as he looks at them with a sparkle of mischief and hope in his eyes. "Fuck me." 

 

Michael and Luke are absolutely taken aback by the suggestion, and although they're not opposed to the idea whatsoever, they usually only touch Ashton when Calum's around to supervise and approve of what their doing with his boy. They look at each other for a moment as Ashton completely stops all movement, chewing on his bottom lip and waiting for their answer. His muscles are shaking with the effort to keep himself still while they silently deliberate for what feels like an hour, until their eyes finally train back on him. 

 

"Fine, we'll fuck you, but on one condition." Michael starts, waiting for Ashton to look at him properly before continuing. "We have to be completely in charge, and you listen to us no matter what." 

 

The concept is nothing new for Ashton, he's used to letting everyone else take control, so it doesn't even take a second for him to nod and agree with their request. In half a minute Luke and Michael are completely naked, climbing on the bed with Ashton and Luke leans down to kiss the oldest boy—something he's always wanted to do but Calum has always been specifically strict about them not doing, claiming Ashton's lips are meant to be on his own only. Now that Calum isn't here to dictate, Luke doesn't give a shit and it seems Ashton is on board with that because he's not stopping Luke or pulling away at all. If anything, Ashton is kissing Luke back with just as much if not more fervor, letting Luke suck on his tongue as the youngest boy climbs on top of him. Luke's body covers Ashton's entirely, his smaller frame swallowed up by Luke's much larger one and it makes Ashton shiver because he can literally physically see how much power Luke has over him right now. He can see how easy it would be for Luke to just pin him down and hold him there, and even the thought of it has Ashton moaning into Luke's mouth and reaching up to pull on Luke's hair, hoping it serves as a push in the right direction to speed things up. 

 

Michael's fingers are suddenly very wet between Ashton's legs, searching blindly for Ashton's already loose hole until he manages to rub over it, quickly tucking two fingers inside and smirking at the hum of pleasure Ashton pushes into Luke's mouth. He's fingering Ashton open quickly, not paying much mind to how he's doing it as he's distracted by the way Luke is absolutely ravaging Ashton's mouth. Another of Michael's fingers pushes inside Ashton, stretching him further as Luke's left hand creeps down the oldest boy's body and he uses his fingertips to play with the head of Ashton's leaking dick. Ashton hums loudly, ripping his mouth away from Luke's in order to breathe properly amongst all the sensations of being touched. 

 

"Shit." Ashton pants, eyes slipping shut as Luke teases the head of his dick and tugs at his nipples while Michael works to stretch him open enough to be fucked. 

 

"Feel good, slut? You like having so many hands touching you at once, don't you?" Luke taunts, leaning down to kiss Ashton's adorable little nose. 

 

"Yes, yes." Ashton whines, mouth dropping open as Michael fingers him deep and fast. "Oh fuck." 

 

Luke easily holds Ashton's squirming body still with a hand on his lower stomach, pushing down and keeping him there just by the sheer size advantage he has over Ashton. The oldest boy moans and bites his lip hard, drawing the smallest drop of blood that Luke quickly leans down and licks off. Ashton keeps trying to wiggle out of Luke's grip, wanting to speed things along yet again because the teasing is driving him insane when he was already on edge from touching himself earlier, but Luke is relentless and he refuses to let up even a little bit. 

 

"Someone's getting impatient." Michael taunts, slapping his hand roughly against the inside of Ashton's thigh. 

 

"He's a slut, he's always impatient." Luke giggles, finally moving off of Ashton and standing up off the bed, watching Michael shuffle around until he's positioned near Ashton's head. 

 

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you?" Michael teases, smirking and tapping Luke's ass when he passes by, making the youngest boy squeak and swat at him. 

 

Luke shakes his head but he doesn't deny the fact, grabbing the lube bottle Michael carelessly left on the edge of the bed and using it to slick himself up before wrapping his hands around Ashton's thighs and yanking. Luke manhandles Ashton's smaller body around until he's laying across the foot of the bed on his back, legs spread and bent almost all the way up, his chest rising and falling quickly in anticipation, Luke standing with his feet planted firmly on the carpet to give himself the best leverage. Luke looks at Ashton's face to make sure he's still okay before he holds Ashton's legs steady and guides himself inside the older boy. Ashton's breath hitches and his eyes slip shut as Luke slides in, going slow until he's fully seated. 

 

"Fuck." Ashton whispers, biting his lip and lifting his head up to stare at where his and Luke's bodies meet. 

 

Ashton's head is quickly pulled back down onto the bed by his hair, his view suddenly full of Michael's hard dick. It's clear what Michael wants, so Ashton easily opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out. Michael slaps his dick against Ashton's tongue, making him whine before properly sliding inside Ashton's mouth and sitting still, soothing his hands down over Ashton's shoulders and rubbing his fingers over Ashton's nipples. Ashton hums loudly, the sound mostly choked off, but it spurs Luke on and makes the youngest boy rock his hips back and forth slowly, building up a rhythm and picking up speed as he goes. Michael keeps sitting still inside Ashton's mouth as he rubs his fingers against the oldest boy's nipples, watching Ashton's hands twitch with the need to touch himself even though Michael knows he won't do it without permission. Sure enough, as Luke starts fucking Ashton harder, the older boy grabs onto the sheets underneath him and holds tightly, his breath puffing out of his nose harshly and hitting against Michael's skin and giving him chills. Luke's harsh thrusts into Ashton are bouncing the oldest boy's body up and forcing his mouth further onto Michael's dick, prompting Ashton to hollow his cheeks and actually suck the younger boy off through his own pleasure. 

 

"God, your body is so tiny and tight, Ash." Luke groans, lightly smacking his hand against the side of Ashton's ass as he fucks the oldest boy as fast and hard as he can, still careful not to leave any marks. "So fucking sexy." 

 

"I can see why Calum never takes his hands off you, it's impossible really." Michael breathes, his eyes roaming all over Ashton's still slightly sunkissed skin, glistening with a light sheen of sweat. 

 

Luke glares a little bit at Michael through his lust-induced haze and Michael at least has the decency to look sheepish but Luke isn't too worried, he can win Michael's attention back another time when he's not balls deep inside of Ashton. He settles for watching the way Ashton's ass sucks him in each time and the way Ashton's throat is working around Michael, holding the oldest boy's thighs to keep his body in place. Michael is starting to gently fuck into Ashton's mouth to help himself along, switching to pinching lightly at Ashton's nipples just to make the oldest boy's back arch up. Ashton is choking quietly as he starts to lose his focus in all the pleasure and teasing touches, his chest heaving as he struggles to breathe properly through it all, thighs shaking in Luke's hands. The youngest boy is feeling a little lost in pleasure himself, chasing his own high and he drives into Ashton harder than he had been, causing the oldest boy's mouth to sink further down Michael's dick. The sensation makes Michael yelp in surprise, his fingers pinching down on Ashton's nipple much harsher than before and Ashton rips his mouth off of Michael in favor of moaning loudly and coughing. 

 

"Oh my fucking god." Luke groans, smirking as he keeps up his rough thrusts, looking up into Michael's curious gaze as Ashton loses himself in the euphoria of being fucked. "That made his ass loosen up so much, holy shit that was fucking hot." 

 

"You really are a tiny, little slut, aren't you?" Michael chuckles, pinching Ashton's nipples roughly again to the same reaction. 

 

"Oh fuck." Ashton whimpers, giving up on being obedient and moving his hand from the sheets to his own dick and jerking himself off quickly. 

 

Luke is having none of it, though, as he takes his hands off of Ashton's thighs and grabs both of the oldest boy's hands and pins them to the bed by Ashton's sides. Ashton struggles for a minute, whining incoherently about wanting to come but Luke and Michael are using their size against him and holding him down completely. Ashton has no other choice but to lie there and take it, the thought making his head swim and his gut twist with lust. His blood is simmering hotly and it's all going right to his dick, and watching Michael jerk himself off right over his face is adding to the feeling. 

 

"Watch yourself, little slut, look at how pretty you are when you get fucked." Michael growls, grabbing Ashton's hair and pulling up until Ashton's head is rested on Michael's thigh. 

 

Ashton gasps at a sight he's seen many times before, another body between his legs drilling into his ass, his eyes practically rolling back in his head. "Fuck, m'gonna come. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...." Ashton's hands fight against the hold Luke has on them, his head bruising Michael's thigh where it's pushing back too hard. "Please, need to touch myself Luke, please!" He squeals, but Luke's only response is to grunt and fuck him harder. 

 

"No." Michael says, moving back away from Ashton and leaning down over him to tangle their tongues together. 

 

Ashton kisses him distractedly, too focused on how close he is to coming to really do much other than whine and let himself be fucked into the mattress. "Shit, oh my god." He mumbles against Michael's lips, thighs quaking as he comes with his mouth dropped open and his eyes squeezed shut. 

 

Michael licks into his mouth the entire time, running his hand up and down his own dick quicker than he thinks he ever has before in his life, trying his hardest to come just as Ashton's own orgasm starts to die down even though Luke is still fucking into the oldest boy. Michael can feel himself getting close and he can tell by the sounds coming from Luke that the blonde is close too, his rhythm faltering and his brows furrowing. Michael and Luke look up and meet eyes, both managing to come at the same time, Luke inside Ashton and Michael on Ashton's face. Ashton closes his eyes tightly, making sure nothing gets in them as he feels Michael's come hit his skin and groans at the feeling of Luke releasing inside of him. Michael recovers first, chuckling to himself as he swivels around and grabs his phone, getting off the bed on shaky legs and pressing record as he gets to where Luke is still seated inside of Ashton. He signals silently for Luke to pull out, the blonde's own come dripping after him as Ashton's hole clenches greedily around nothing and he whines at the feeling of being empty. Michael pans up with his phone, walking quickly back around and filming Ashton's face, smirking when the light catches the come all over the older boy. Michael can't help himself when he reaches down and wipes his finger through some of the come and he zooms in on Ashton's mouth as he feeds it to the oldest boy. Ashton sucks it off greedily, sticking his tongue out for more that Michael happily gives him, breathily calling Ashton a slut just loud enough for the camera to pick it up. 

 

Ashton waits for Michael to put the phone down and stop recording before giggling and shaking his head. "You're the worst." He says, letting Luke help him up and lead him to the bathroom to get cleaned up. 

 

Michael takes the time alone to open his text messages and send the video to Calum, watching the blue send line at the top go across and then the little "delivered" signal pop up underneath the video. He smirks wickedly and locks his phone, grabbing a pair of boxers off the floor without making sure they're his and slipping them on. He hops in bed just as Luke and Ashton come back out, gesturing for them to join him. Luke lets Ashton snuggle into the middle of them before turning the lights off and settling in to sleep in his sex-induced exhaustion. The peace is short-lived when Michael's phone starts going off incessantly on the night stand beside Luke, the screen lighting up brightly in the dark room. Ashton sits up first and looks over, seeing several text messages from Calum and more coming in by the second. 

 

Ashton looks back over at Michael and squints his eyes suspiciously. "What did you do?" He asks, even though he's got a pretty good idea what Michael did. 

 

Michael shrugs and pulls Ashton back down to lay beside him, pressing their lips together as Luke giggles. "Nothing."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back baby ;) well, briefly back. I definitely won't be posting every single day but I have this for you today and I hope it's not horrible. I tried to take a break after Ficmas but I just have so many ideas that I couldn't stop for long. This is the start of the series for my love, Lynn, and I sincerely hope it doesn't disappoint her or anyone else, although it like literally genuinely sucks ass in the worst way so I'm very sorry :/. Please leave comments and feedback below and I love you guys so much<3
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles & babyhemhem  
> twitter: xtraceex  
> instagram: traceethekid  
> snapchat: youngtray


End file.
